James at Hogwarts
by Riodhana
Summary: Hey! James is in his first year at Hogwarts! I suck at summaries, but more years will follow. Plz R


DISCLAIMER:I own none of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling (that woman is amazing!). I only own the plot.  
  
JAMES' FIRST YEAR  
James Potter was a normal kid by his own standards. He had messy black hair, and mischievous blue eyes. He was always getting into trouble, and he revelled in it. James Potter was not a 'normal' kid, as he liked to think. James was on his way to his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "James, you promise 6to be good and respectful! James! James? James, do you hear me?" chided a pretty, petite witch with blue eyes, and long, shiny black hair, which was neatly braided. "Yes, Mom" James sighed while rolling his eyes. Then he spotted his best friend, Sirius Black. James took off at a run, shouting "Bye Mom!" over his shoulder "Sirius! Hey, SIRIUS!" James yelled. He slowed as he neared Sirius and his mom. "Hello, Mrs. Black" James said, looking like the picture of innocence. She responded by turning and walking away. Sirius yanked James into his arms and they embraced like long lost brothers. When they drew apart, James' eyes swept over Sirius, taking in the black hair, dark eyes and tall frame. "Same old Si." James commented. Laughing, Sirius protested, "I'm not old!" Glancing at the train, James grinned. "Lets go get seats, eh Si?" Sirius nodded. James grabbed his trunk and dragged it along behind him, his motions copied by Sirius. Throwing open the first compartment, the leapt inside, making faces at the occupants, or more accurately, occupant. The only person inside was a pale-faced boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. "If you keep doing that, your faces will stick," he mildly commented. James' eyes swept over the boy before he coldly drawled "And you are...?" "Lupin. Remus Lupin" the boy replied, apparently oblivious to the chill in James' voice. After a slight pause, James said, "Well, I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black." Remus smiled at both of them. "Your welcome to stay here if you like" Remus commented. After a slight pause, James said, "Well, I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black" Lupin smiled at both of them. Sirius grinned and flopped down on a seat. "Anyways," Lupin continued "I'm taking a nap, so you'll wake me when we get to Hogwarts, wont you?" Lupin asked. "'Course we will" James replied. Slightly smiling, Remus turned over. "Oh, and James," Remus called over his shoulder "No pranks on me." James pretended to sigh, while watching Sirius' face break into a grin. Sirius took out his wand and lips moving silently, waved it at Remus. Remus' hair turned violently pink and grew quite long. James started to laugh, then froze as three girls walked in. "Hey Lily!" Sirius said happily. Lily was the same age as James and Sirius. She had pretty green eyes, and wavy red hair. "Sirius!" Lily exclaimed, before launching herself at him for a hug. "I'm so glad to see you!" Sirius almost yelled with excitement. "Two months is way to long without you two and with Petunia" Lily chattered. "Umm.Hi, Lily" James said nervously. "Potter." Lily challenged, "What do you want?" Still nervous, James looked stricken. "Nothing, nothing Lily." James mumbled. Lily turned back to Sirius, who was plainly confused. "You should meet my friends. This is Honora Monroe," Lily said, indicating a dark haired girl with grey eyes "And this is Astrid Cauldwell." Lily said, pointing to the blonde girl with incredibly pale blue eyes. Honora was the first to speak. "Hey," she started "I hate my full name. Anyways, I go by Nora." Honora said, smiling. James smiled back. "I'm James Potter, and this is Si. I mean, Sirius Black" James corrected himself. Nora glanced at Remus, and then asked "Is he weird or did you do something to him?" Sirius grinned. "Well, he was normal, until I decided I needed some wand practice. Oh, and his name is Remus Lupin." James poked Sirius, and gestured at Lily, who was looking furious. "Change him back." Lily whispered malevolently. James flinched, but refused. "Sirius," Lily said in a false, sugary voice, "If you and James don't change him back, I'll go straight to Headmaster Dippet" James laughed. "Lily, don't be so stupid. He can't do anything to us for that" James pointed at Remus. Lily smiled. "Oh, yes he can, because that is unauthorized magic" Sighing, Sirius jabbed his wand in Remus' direction, whose hair immediately turned back to normal. "You take the fun out of everything, Evans." James spat. Lily's eyes narrowed. "Well, at least I'm not a heartless git who doesn't care about anyone besides himself. Potter, you make me sick." Lily turned on heel and stormed out of the compartment. Lily stuck her head back in the compartment, saying "Oh, and Sirius," Sirius flinched "It was very nice seeing you again." Lily left, and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. Nora glared at James. "You know, if you'd just ben a little considerate of Lily's feelings when her dad died, she wouldn't hate you, you know" Nora reprimanded. Sirius turned white. "What do you mean her dad died? Oh my god! I've got to find Lily!" He ran out, following the direction Lily had gone. James glared at both Astrid and Nora "You can go, too." James bluntly informed them. With a wicked smile, Astrid deliberately sat, and in a sugar- sweet voice thanked him for letting them stay. Nora grinned, and sat beside Astrid. "FINE!" James yelled, grabbing his trunk and storming out, and slamming the door behind him. James stalked into the next compartment, which had four boys in it. James sulked in the corner, staring moodily at the wall. From the boys' conversation, James gathered that the blonde boy with grey eyes was a third yead named Lucius Malfoy and his best friend, Rabastan Lestrange, was also a third year. Rabastan had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The other two boys were first years. Servus Snape was the one with greasy black hair and beady black eyes. Antonin Dolohov was the pale boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes. A few hours later, whenJames was still sulking, a prefect came in, brandishing a badge. "Hogwarts, ten minutes." The prefect snapped before marching out. Finally, the train slowed and jolted to a stop. James grabbed his trunk and got out of the train, staring at the huge castle in awe. 


End file.
